


Passivity (XII)

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [12]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Depression, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The twelfth in  a series of 55 word stories.





	Passivity (XII)

_**Passivity.** _

_Lose yourself._

_Remember how little you matter._

_At any moment, you could down a bottle of pills and it would do no damage._

_Walk around with empty eyes._

_Never learn how to distinguish between a cry for help and a plea bargain._

_Sit in your room and stare, like a frog in boiling water._


End file.
